


bisous, bisous

by kurohaha



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, and marinette being precious as always, basically chloé lowkey being unsure about what she wants, chlonette, chlorinette, come on it could be cute, i know this ship is rare af but, kind of, marichlo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurohaha/pseuds/kurohaha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's her biggest fan, you know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	bisous, bisous

Given a life and death situation, Chloé will gladly take her chances at remaining with the former. Several times has she found herself so close that it's beginning to worry her. As if the universe has made it a goal to put her in as much **danger** as possible. And with the number of problems she's caused, she supposes she should have expected this.

Ladybug has never failed to rescue her.

Needless to say, discovering that the girl she's tormented since primary school and her favorite superheroine share the same name is more than just a little disorienting.

 

Marinette is as pretty as she's always been. Deep blue eyes, freckled skin, rosy lips. Her hair is longer and while the pigtails are cute, there is also something extremely satisfying about sifting her fingers through the rich, dark, strands. Draping them across her shoulder after brushing a peck to the cheek, braiding messy plaits while she's drawing, tugging harshly during—

Yeah.

For a long time, this used to be insecurity. Childish envy masked with cruel remarks, snide laughter, and sometimes Chloé wishes she could go back and withdraw this part of herself, nip it in the bud. However, it's difficult to admit; she would much rather turn her nose to the air and make light of her actions than to **stoop** so low as to tell her she's _sorry._

She's never been good with words. She wonders what label this relationship deserves.

"Ladybug kisses better than you."

She's smirking against reddened skin and Marinette wrinkles her nose in mild frustration, tightening her grip on the back of the blonde's shirt. Chloé likes watching her squirm with annoyance, [and other things], but wrinkled clothing is an absolute **_no—_** "We're the _same_ person," the response reaches her ears, uttered in a whine and spurts of giggles spill past Chloé's lips before she's kissing her again and again. Clumsy, unhurried. The exchange of sweet chapstick and warm breaths, a 'strawberry and Marinette' flavor that consumes her.

Marinette turns her head away, flustered. "Tu es trop méchante."

"Oh _,_ ne te fâche pas, _je rigolais—!"_

Unconvinced, she draws back with a pout, "…Really?" At which the other can't help but roll her eyes. _"Yes,_ _obviously_. As much as I admire Ladybug, I _know_ she's an extension of the one I actually lo—"

How dangerous words can be when she doesn't pay attention! [It scares her, to say them.] Marinette doesn't seem to mind and then an arm has snagged Chloé by the waist and she feels the cushy material of the couch pressed to her back and the weight of a lithe body pressed to her front, and …

So, maybe they _aren't_ girlfriends and maybe Marinette _is_ too good for her and maybe Chloé worries that someone better _will_ come and steal her away because _she_ can't bring herself to give too much. _And maybe that would hurt._

But Chloé gets what she wants, when she wants, no matter what. This is fine for now.

 

She's her biggest fan, you know?


End file.
